Protection Squad
by mypennamesunique
Summary: Lola, one of the richest kids in town, never really liked Chris, and the feelings were mutual. But when Chris and Gordie hear rumors that the Cobras want to kidnap Lola for money, they do all they can to help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know, I have several other stories to work on, but I've been wanting to write a Stand By Me story. It's not all that great, but I wanted to give it a try. The title might change, I'm not sure. It was all I could think of at the moment.

* * *

**Protection Squad**

ONE:

Lola was never one to brag. She was a wealthy girl, with connections—one of the reasons Christopher Chambers never liked her. Maybe the feelings were mutual. Or not. One thing for certain was that Lola Smith would never ever in a million years hang out with a low life like the Chamber's kid. Never. So maybe that's why the two always kept a distance. Or not.

Lola was never the popular type. It wasn't that she was a "freak", or a "nerd". She just was a loner. She didn't like company, in fact she loved being alone. Nothing better than sitting in a tree on a hot summer day reading—alone.

She wore the best dresses, and always incorporated a satin ribbon in with her outfit. She wouldn't have been caught dead in Chuck Taylor's, or Keds. She stuck to dressy white shoes and lace adorned socks. Her hair fell around her shoulders, and made her look much older than her age, which at the time of this story, was 15 and a half.

It was a autumn day, in November. Rainy, and cold, Lola was in a horrible mood, trudging to school. Newell, Lola's wealthy father, couldn't give her a ride to school, on account of a meeting he had to attend, and Sheryl Smith, Lola's mother was pregnant, and "resting" but really, her idea of resting was laying on the couch, flipping through fashion magazines. Sheryl was known in the town for her lovely style.

The rain poured down, but Lola was more worried about her book getting wet, than her dress or hair.

"Resting my ass," She muttered to herself as she walked through a puddle, grimacing at the water seeping through her shoes, and she could feel her ribbon slip lower and lower off of her soaked hair while she held a hand to it. Finally, she took it out and put it on her wrist.

"Want to stand under my umbrella?" A soft voice asked, and Lola looked to her left to see a boy slowly approaching. His big brown eyes were kind, as was his slight smile. His brown hair wasn't wet at all, probably because of the umbrella. Lola knew who he was. Gordie Lachance, Chris Chamber's best buddy. "Lola, do you?" he asked again, putting it over her anyways.

"Yes, sure. Thanks," She told him, actually grateful. Gordie was a sweet guy, and she knew this from being partnered up with him a couple times in various classes at school.

For 15, he was small, not short-small, but skinny and tall small. If that made sense. Lola often wondered if the boy was ever fed. But of course, he had to be. His family wasn't dirt poor, or filthy rich, but well off enough..

"How have you been, Lola?" He asked Lola. She shrugs and smiles.

"Lonely."

"Funny, you always want to be alone."

"Not at home."

"Oh. Why do you feel lonely there?"

"My mom's having a baby.."

"Thats boss, man."

"Not really."

"I know." They were quiet for a little bit, before Gordie speaks again. "Why do you hate Chris" Lola looks up at the boy taken aback.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Why do you--"

"No, no. I heard what you said. I have no idea. I don't _hate_ him. I just..."

"Don't feel that he lives up to your standards?" This angered Lola, but she kept cool. Her response was a quiet and unsure,"no." Gordie didn't say anything for a bit. "It's because he's poor? Or maybe its his brothers?"

"No. No. I just don't _know_ him!"

"You don't want to."

"I.."

"Don't."

"Gordie Lachance, you don't even know me. Who are you to decide what goes on my head?" Lola shouted, stepping out of the umbrella. Lola's temper was getting the best of her. He didn't know her! He barely ever spoke to her! Why now? She started walking away, but he grabbed her elbow.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I just don't like it when people judge Chris by his family.."

"It's..OK."

"No, I'm sorry. It's wrong, I know, but my dad told me to stay away from him." Gordie shook his head slowly.

"So have most of the girls parents, ever since his brother was thrown into jail for that rape.." Gordie blushes slightly at the word "rape", but nonetheless, Lola understood what he meant.

"Do I need to explain this to Chris?"

"No, he doesn't even notice you!" Gordie told Lola, who felt suddenly sad. It wasn't that she liked him or anything, but it'd be nice to know that someone wondered about her once and a while.

She didn't really know, but Gordie was lying. Chris had gotten mad after a girl—Debbie Lands turned him down. She spoke to him, too, like they were friends. Chris got mad and started rambling about how none of the girls would ever date him because, and I quote, "I'm such dirt."

"Oh," Lola finally tells him. They part now, because they're at school.

--

"Chambers!" Mr. Gallagher barked at Chris during History.

"Yes?" Chris asked, looking up from his work. Lola only sat a few seats away, and observed the situation.

"Come here," the teacher said, walking out into the hallway, and an uneasy feeling settled in Lola's stomach. Truth be told, she had heard him get called outside of the classroom a couple of times, but never thought much of it. Today, however, she thought everything about it.

Lola watched as Chris reluctantly obeyed, standing up and placing his pencil gingerly on the desk. As he walked out he glanced in her general direction. Or maybe it was directly at her, but Lola didn't think so.

They had been out there for a while when she heard some yelling, and maybe a slap, and then they came back in. Mr. Gallagher looked so innocent, and Chris' cheek was bright red, his face angry. "How could a teacher be so cruel," Lola whispered to herself

"No idea," Chris mumbles back, smirking slightly and Lola looks up at him as his smirk grows into a large grin.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been worse. Thanks for asking, though."

"It's just.."

"You never knew teachers did that?"

"Yes," she replies quietly, almost wanting to touch the bright red cheek on Chris' face. He only shakes his head, still smiling.

"They do. Happens all the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But, who's going to stop them?"

"No one. I'm just a low life Chambers." When Chris said this, Lola felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She never realized that believing what her father had told her would make her feel this horrible, and she was beginning to wonder if her father, like Mr. Gallagher, was just wrong?

"No, you're not," Lola told him softly, and he only smiled a little.

"Thanks, but I know the truth." He turned back to his desk and got back to work, with both Lola and Mr. Gallagher watching him closely—one thinking of their undying hate for him, while the other thought about how she had been so wrong about him.

--

"Gordo!" Chris said in a sing-songy voice as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Chris your cheek is red!" Gordie exclaimed.

"Well, hello to you too.."

"No really! It is!"

"I know that!" Chris spat out.

"I knew you knew.." Gordie says quieter, sightly confusing the two of them, so Chris decided to change the subject.

"Lola asked me about it.."

"About what?"

"Why teachers did this," He mumbled pointing to his cheek before looking at his friend. "You didn't talk to her, _did you_?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because..oh I don't know. She actually _talked _to me."

"But I didn't!"

"You did."

"Look, Chris, I think it's obvious you like her!"

"No, it's not about me liking her."

"Then what is it?"

"I heard the Cobra's were after her."

"Why?!"

"They..want money." Chris' voice sounded far away, but he also stated it as if it was obvious. And when Gordie thought about it, it did make sense. Those Cobra's were just greedy and selfish.

"And what do they plan to do? Kidnap her and ask for money?" Gordie asked without noticing.

"Exactly.." The two looked sadly at Lola as she opened her locker, set her books down and straightened out her dress. "You know what they do to girls.."

"Yeah.."

"Horrible shit."

"Horrible shit, indeed."

"Scary stuff, man."

"I know."

"We can't let them."

"No," Gordie said quietly, still watching Lola, soon to be Ace's next victim. "We can't."

--

The plan was to walk her home, or at least make sure she got home safe. Then they would get up early to make sure she got to school safely too. Gordie found himself wishing mostly that they hadn't drifted so far away from Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio in the past few years. They would have been a big help. Or maybe not. Who knows.

It had only been three minutes after Chris and Gordie had began following Lola, when she whipped around and stared at them. She wasn't angry, or scared. She just looked slightly annoyed.

"Do you _mind_?" She asked.

"Yes," Chris said, and she only shook her head before turning to walk again. Chris and Gordie ran to get to her. "Why are you following me?"

"Chris is in love with you." Gordie spat out before even thinking about it.

"No he's not." The boys exchanged looks--one looking more like he would kill the other, while the other was more surprised. "He likes Debbie, is that not obvious?" She said, glancing back at Gordie, and Chris relaxes. He did like Debbie, but how did Lola know? "Really. _Please_ tell me why you're following me? If my parents see you two with me, your asses are gonna get beat-"She paused before looking at Chris. "More so than earlier..."

"It's just.." Gordie started, but Chris gave him a warning look. But Gordie changed his mind about saying that. "Look, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to our Tree House with us right now?"

"No."

"Alright! Let's go!" Gordie said, mishearing Lola.

"Gordie, she said, 'No'."

"Shit. She did." The boys had stopped walking, but then realized she was getting away.

"LOLA!" The boys grabbed her and dragged her to their old Tree House. She put up quite a fight, but wasn't strong enough to hold them off, clearly proving the boys hypothesis correct. If Ace did come after her..She'd be taken quicker than she could even call the Kidnapper an asshole.

"What the hell's your problem?" She asked, cursing a bit under her breathe.

"Look, Lola," Chris said with a sigh. "We have reason to believe that you're gonna get kidnapped by the Cobra's. They're filthy son of a bitches, and they could hurt you worse than you could ever imagine." And Chris was telling the god awful truth.

"So? My Daddy can take care of me."

"No. He can't."

"Yes. He can."

"No-"

"Guys!" Gordie shouts. "Stop fighting, this won't keep Lola safe."

"I don't think I'm in any danger!" She shouted before starting down the ladder, but before she could Chris grabbed her wrist.

"God dammit, Lola Smith. You are going to listen to me whether I need to tie you up or not!" He pulled her up, and the expression on his face was enough to make Lola realize he was telling the truth. It made her want to cry, too. "Look, we could just leave you alone and watch the news when they talk about you missin', 'cause that doesn't affect us. At all. Unless they blame it on me, but most likely the blame will go towards Ace. You understand?" Lola nodded with wide eyes. "We only want to make sure your safe.." Chris adds, softer this time.

"I know.."

"Good!" Gordie says, clapping his hands together. "Let's walk her home now." And they did, silently. The boys stood back aways, at Lola's request, so that her parent's wouldn't see them. They watched until she got inside her house safely before going home.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO:

That night, Lola laid in bed. She couldn't quite place a finger on the days events. First off, she never had ever spoken to Christopher Chambers before. Never. And Gordie? They're relationship was strictly professional. Only classroom small talk. Nothing about getting kidnapped. Nothing about hating Chris. What had happened to the world? Was it upside down?

When Lola walked into her house, earlier that day, after her chat with the boys she must've looked very confused. Her mother noticed as she sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Lola, sweetie. What is it?" Her mother had asked, actually setting down the magazine. Lola shook her head a smiled a fake smile.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Nothing really?" Her mothers eyebrows were up, causing her forehead to wrinkle.

"Mom..Is it okay to not like someone for financial issues?" Lola asked her mother who looked very surprised.

"No I suppose not, Has your father been talking about that again?" Lola shook her head, smiling again.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering. Would you be upset if I started hanging out with people who weren't that rich? At all?"

"Lola, you know very well money shouldn't have anything to do with friendship. Now, if it has something to do with say..Personality, or families, then _maybe_. It depends. Who were you thinking about?" Lola thought for a moment. It had everything to do with families in this case.

"Marge Lowell."

"Oh, honey, Marge is pretty wealthy. She has great parents, and a great personality. Why are you asking about this?"

"No idea. Just curiosity, I guess."

Later, while she laid in bed, Lola remembered the conversation. She'd never really had friends before, and could _hardly_ consider Gordie and Christopher _friends_. Although, it made her feel good to know that at least _someone_ cared about her well-being. Not that her parents didn't, but they were just not paying much attention. That conversation earlier had been the first in weeks with her mother. And her father hadn't seem to actually talk to her in months. It was almost as if she was invisible. As her mother got more and more pregnant, and work piled more and more in front of her father, the more Lola disappeared. It would only be a matter of months before she's just blended into the wallpaper.

--

The next day was cold, but not rainy. Lola shivered under her coat and wondered when the cold would end. It was April, so maybe it'd be over soon. It seemed as if the winters got longer every year.

"Hello, Lola." Lola looked up to see Gordie again, wearing a plaid scarf while his hands were tucked in his pockets. Lola wanted to laugh. He looked like a model for a department store ad.

"Hello, Gordie."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, I suppose."

"Thats nice. You haven't seen Ace or any of them, _have_ you?" Gordie asked, eying the girl suspiciously.

"No. Not at all. I haven't seen them in a while. Maybe they're hibernating." Gordie laughed while Lola smiled.

"Your kind of funny, you know that?" An uncomfortable silence followed and the wind blew.

Lola finally said, "Not really. I'm actually very serious." That was the truth. Lola very rarely cracked jokes.

"Well, you're funnier than I thought." Gordie said looking off into the distance. Lola knew he was only walking with her because he was trying to make sure the Cobra's didn't get her. They weren't really friends. Just acquaintances, but this was more than what Lola was used to. "Did you get a good night of sleep?" Gordie asked. Lola furrowed her brow for a moment before turning to look up at Gordie. She didn't know he had seen this. When she turned to look at him she faked a smile.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking." This was a complete lie. In her dream she was in a room, being ignored by her parents who were taking care of a baby—no doubt the new one coming soon. On the other side of this room, Gordie and Chris watched closely. They watched her every move, while on another side of a room, Ace was doing the same. Then finally she turned around and there was a mirror, and she looked at herself, not necessarily liking the pale skinny girl wearing a look of dismay that she saw in the mirror. "What about you? Did you sleep well?" Lola was desperately trying to get them to talk about something else. Gordie sensed this, but really wanted to know what she had dreampt about that had really disturbed her.

"Yes," He says. "I did." He was lying too. He dreampt about his older brother Denny, and it made him miss him more. He'd never get to see him again.

"Thats nice." So this was the game they were going to play? Lola knew he was lying. He did the same thing she did, smile a smile so fake, that even the strangest of strangers could have sensed the sadness in his voice and eyes! "Well, I'll see you later, Gordie," Lola said when they had reached the building's entrance. She walked off towards her locker as Chris caught up with Gordie, wanting to say hello to Lola, but was too late.

"How is she today?" He asked. He couldn't stop thinking about her, since the moment she talked to him in history. He was very confused. He didn't mean to only think about Lola.

Chris had always disliked the girl very much so. He knew the feelings were mutual so he tried so hard to make sense of it. He wondered constantly if it was because she had a dad that didn't beat her and that made money. One that only drank at fancy parties with gentleman. One that tucked her in at night. Although, he was sure this couldn't be true. He was sure her father hadn't laid a hand on her since she was a little baby. He was sure she rarely saw him, and that money meant nothing to Lola. He was very sure he didn't tuck the girl into bed at night. And anyway, wasn't she a bit too old for that?

But now that Chris was realizing this, his hate was slowly going away. It seemed more absurd to hate her. So what if she didn't talk much? So what if she sat alone at lunch? So what? She wasn't all that horrible.

"She seems...Troubled." Who wasn't at this time of year, though?  
"Oh. And what about you?" Chris now asked Gordie, noticing his friends tone of voice.

"Me?"

"No, Mickey Mouse. _Yes_ you Gordo!"

"Oh. I'm okay."

"Did you dream about Denny again?"

"Yes." They left it at that. Denny was someone they talked about often, but they really only spoke in short sentences about him for about a minute or so. It was a subject best left untouched _and_ touched at the same time. Without talking about him, it felt weird. Talking about him was even weirder. They had to use past tense. It wasn't what they wanted to do. Once they tried talking about him like he was still here. It didn't work. Gordie just got upset, thus leading to Chris being upset. He didn't like seeing his friend cry. Then again, who did?

--

History repeated itself in History. The irony in that last sentence, which was the last thought crossing both Chris and Lola's mind as Chris went outside to "talk" to Mr. Gallagher out in the hallway, made Lola want to puke. She heard more yelling. When they came back in he didn't have a red cheek, just an angry look, while the teacher looked at peace.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked, before even thinking about it. Chris smiled while scooting his chair towards her.

"Yes, I am."

"I don't believe you. He really needs to stop that. Its just-"

"Wrong?"

"Yes."

"He won't, Lola. You and I both know that." They did and he wouldn't. It was the stupid truth.

"I'm sorry, Christopher," Lola said quieter. He only frowned.

"For what? Your not the one that just spit in my face."

"I..I'm sorry for ever disliking you. I shouldn't have listened to them. They were all wrong."

"I'm sorry for ever disliking _you_."

"I suppose we're even then, aren't we?"

"Yes." Mr. Gallagher was looking up from his desk now, so Chris scooted his chair back. Before getting back to his work, he looked back at Lola and winked and she could have sworn she felt her heart melt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! It always makes my day when someone reviews my stories. :)

* * *

THREE:

"Lola!" Gordie shouted from the other side of the lunch room, standing up and making a show by swinging his arms wildly. Chris rolled his eyes, but laughed while doing so. Lola smiled and walked slowly and cautiously towards them. Was she really going to eat lunch with them?

Curious eyes followed the girl as she made her way to her suddenly new friends' table. She pulled out a chair and sat down, smoothing out her dress before hand.

"Hey," Chris said.

"Hi!" Gordie said. Lola smiled in return to both.

"Hello," She said shyly. She wasn't really sure how this whole "sitting-with-friends" went. In fact she found it a bit awkward but at the same time, relaxing. They all talked a bit about shows on the Television and Radio. Then they talked about they're favorite songs and such. And then Gordie brought up History.

"How was it?" He asked, and Lola didn't miss a beat. She knew what he meant, even without knowing him all that well. She saw Chris glance at her before laying his eyes on Gordie and shrugging.

"Better."

"No it wasn't!" Lola said without thinking. Chris whipped his head towards her and stared at her curiously. "This is the 4th day in a row Mr. Gallagher pulled Christopher out of the class only to yell at him! For no reason!"

"But he didn't slap me today!"

"Nonetheless, he's still abusing you. We _need_ to tell someone!"

"No one will listen.." Chris said softly, and Lola shook her head.

"Some_one_ will!"

Gordie then said, "Lola, he's right. No one will." Lola only shook her head and sat back in disbelief. Someone had to care. Someone.

"Did you hear about Benny?" Chris then said, causing Lola to loose interest. He probably did that on purpose, too. She ate her food and didn't talk after that, and the boys didn't mind. But then they were talking to her again, and she hadn't heard. "Lola?" Gordie said, throwing a carrot at her. She looked up, startled.

"Ow! That hurt!" She shouted while rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Gordie said sinking lower in his seat. Chris shot him a look before turning back to Lola.

"Do you want to come to our tree house after school and play cards or something?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I have a lot of homework." She was lying of course.

"Oh.." Gordie said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Gordo..You can't possibly _fall_ for that? Can you?" Chris asked laughing. Then he turned back to Lola. "You don't have homework do you?' Lola smiled sheepishly before shaking her head no. "We'll meet you at your locker at the end of the school day, okay?" Chris said, still laughing a little.

"But isn't it a little..Cold?"

"Yes, but that's what coats are for!" Lola frowned, but surrendered.

"Fine," Lola said while shaking her head. Chris smiled, content with this then went back to talking about some popular kid at school. Lola didn't know who they were, so she yet again tuned them out until the bell rang.

--

Lola waited at her locker, huddled in her coat. It wasn't that thick, and she was wondering if it'd keep her warm. She watched people go outside, letting a breeze fly into the building as they opened the door. Lola thought hard for some excuse to _not_ go, but she was slowly realizing that any excuse she had sucked and sounded so fake, and the slightest bit of her _wanted_ to go. Something about Gordie and Chris being near made her relax. She had only noticed this today at lunch, but then she remembered once two years ago on a field trip, they went to the park. It was a rather boring field trip, and Lola was really bored. At the end of it, she leaned too close to the edge of a bridge over a river, and almost fell. At last minute Chris grabbed her and pulled her back up, steadying her out when she was back up safely.

Upon remembering this, Lola frowned. She blocked that out of her mind. It must've been _who_ had saved her, rather than what had happened. She didn't see Chris as a hero—well then she didn't. Now she was beginning to see something she hadn't seen before.

Chris was very caring, and sometimes paid more attention to other people's problems than his own. Nothing like she had ever imagined him to be. He cared more about other people—whether the teacher was beating him or not.

More guilt washed over her, when Lola realized she never thanked Christopher for that day. He walked away before she had a chance to say it, and something about his presence for that split second afterward calmed her down tremendously.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. A small chuckle made her turn to look, only to see Chris smiling at her.

"Sorry, Lola. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"No, thats fine." But really, Lola thought maybe she should be the one apologizing. Although, nothing could make her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, rolling back on his feet and glancing around himself, looking for Gordie.

"Mhmm."

"Thats good." He flashed a smile at her again, and Gordie ambled over to them.

"You'd never believe what I just over heard!" He said, looking at Chris, eyes full of excitement.

"What Gordo?"

"Okay, so I was at my locker," Gordie started as the walked towards the door. Lola braced herself for a blast of cold air. When it hit her, she shivered and buried her head into her coat as she listened to Gordie talk. "And while I was there, I overheard Laura Finley talking to Robin Steins. Laura likes me! Can you believe that? _Laura Finley_ likes _me_!" Chris smiled wide .

"Man, thats boss."

"It really is!"

"That's great, Gordie," Lola said quietly.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

Gordie blushed and looked towards the ground before saying, "I don't know. I'm too shy."

"Just say 'hi' to her in the halls, tomorrow," Lola suggested. "I know I like it when people say 'hi' to me in the halls!" This wasn't a lie. She really did enjoy it—probably since hardly anyone ever did.

"Yeah, you should!" Chris agreed.

"I don't know.."

"Gordo, com'on. She could be the love of your life!"

"I'm not so sure about that.." Lola rolled her eyes at Gordie's comment.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Lola's right. You won't until you _try_!"

"But I don't know what to say!"

"Urgh, Gordie Lachance! How do you _not_ know what to say?" Chris said loudly and Lola shook her head, suddenly very interested in this conversation.

"I...Just don't."

Then Chris' eyes lit up, and said, "Gordie, pretend I'm Laura."

"_Why_?"

"Because I said so."

"Shit, Chris. Thats just _weird_."

"But it might help!"

"But theres the chance it might not!"

"But your only Gordie Lachance because you take _chances_!"

"Not really!"

"Come _on_! Pretend I'm her!"

"But your not a _girl_!" Lola was now trying to walk quiet and slow so that they wouldn't remember she was a girl, but it didn't help.

Chris looked at her with a mischievous grin before shouting, "_Lola_! Your a girl!"

"No, you think?" Gordie muttered under his breath.

"I am, but I don't think this will help."

"Oh, _please_?"

"Chris you're making both Gordie _and_ me uncomfortable."

"Just do it!" Lola rolled her eyes before giving in.

"_Fine_." She stopped, so did Gordie and Chris. Chris looked back and forth between them.

"Now, Gordo. I want you to greet her."

"Hi, Lola."

"No! No! Not like that!" Chris said, looking at Gordie. But in a softer voice he added, "She's not Lola right now, okay?" Gordie rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright." He sighed before looking back at Lola. "Hello, Laura."

"Hi Gordie!" Lola said in her best impression of the over-excited, too perky, Laura Finley. Chris raised his eyebrows at her impression because it was actually really good. Gordie stared at her shocked for a second before stuttering and tried saying more. But he couldn't, so Lola said something for him. "How are you, on this _fine_ day, Gordie?" He blinked before responding.

"I'm just great. And you, Laura?"

"I'm great, myself. I'm in love with you!" Lola said with a small smirk that tugged at her cheeks, wanting to turn into an evil grin. Chris burst out laughing.

"See! It's not that bad!" He said between breaths, and they started walking to the tree house again. Gordie didn't talk much after that. He mostly listened to Chris babble on. It was the same with Lola, but she added more stuff than Gordie was.

They finally arrived at the tree house, and Lola was relieved. Maybe they could leave in a few minutes.

She waited until the boys were up in the tree house already to start climbing. She knew they weren't perverts, but she'd rather not be wearing a dress with a guy under her as she climbed a ladder (something both boys were grateful for too, because they knew it would make it awkward. It was a good think Teddy Duchamp wasn't there). When she got up to the top, Chris grabbed her hands and pulled her all the way up. She could have climbed up herself, but she liked that better. His hands were warm against hers, and it felt nice.

"Do you know how to play poker?" Gordie asked as they settled down.

"I don't like it," Lola quickly shot back, while fixing her sky blue ribbon in her hair which seemed to have let out a lot of her hair.

"Oh," both Gordie and Chris said, glancing at each other.

"I know how to play 'Go Fish'," She added, hopefully. She hadn't played that since she was 8-years-old.

"I love that game," Chris said, dealing the cards. Lola and Chris smiled at each other and Gordie moaned. "_What_?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed.

"You two are going to fall in love and get all goo-goo-eyed and that kind of gross stuff!" He said. Lola laughed but Chris remained quiet.

"Gordie, you shouldn't assume things.." She said lightly, but louder she added, "because you make an ass out of you and me."

"Huh?" He said, looking at her like she was crazy but thought about the word assume. It had ass, and me in it, connected with the letter 'u' which would make sense.

"Man, thats a good one," Chris muttered looking at his cards to see if he had any pairs, but then glancing up at Lola who was smiling at him.

"God, _Lola.._Shut-up!" Gordie said. Lola frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it _is_ the truth.." She laughed and Chris joined in.

Then he said, "She doesn't shut-up! She _grows_ up! And when she looks at you she-"

"I know! I know!" Gordie says throwing his hands in the air. "She _throws_ up!"

"Ha ha, I _love_ that," She said laughing still. Gordie finally gave in and laughed. Lola Smith wasn't as boring as both Chris, and Gordie thought.


End file.
